Toumei Answer
Transparent Answer / Transparente Antwort (透明アンサー Toumei Answer) ist das achte Lied der Serie. Information Ein Videolink zu Nico Nico Douga ist daher nicht verfügbar, da das PV im originalen Sinne dafür bestimmt war, exklusiv auf dem Album Mekakucity Days vorhanden zu sein. Ein Benutzer, der jenes Video zu Nico Nico Douga hochlud, gab sich als Jin aus und wurde folglich als der Fake entlarvt, der er war. Hintergrund Die Geschichte behandelt wie Shintaro zum Hikkikomori (chronischem Schulschwänzer / Einsiedler) wurde. Shintarou war ein Einserschüler, als er Ayano in der Schule traf, zu der er keine Nähe suchte, sie jedoch irgendwann doch an sich heran ließ. Ayano war eine schlechte Schülerin und betitelte sich selbst als dumm. Eines ihrer Testergebnisse fiel dementsprechend schlecht aus, mit einer Punktzahl von 56, während Shintaro die volle Punktzahl erreichte. Zusammen verbrachten sie ihr erstes Oberstufenjahr. Obwohl sie stets so schien als wäre sie glücklich und sorgenfrei, findet Shintaro sie weinend in einem Klassenzimmer vor, weiß aber nicht was er tun soll und lässt sie in Ruhe. Am nächsten Tag findet er heraus, dass sie tot ist, als ihre Klassenkameraden Blumen für sie ins Klassenzimmer bringen. Es kommt heraus, dass sie sich aus einem unbekannten Grund das Leben genommen hat. Shintaro geht hinauf auf das Dach der Schule und findet dort einen der Papierkraniche, die sie gebastelt hatte. Der Kranich war gemacht aus jenem Test, in dem Shintaro die volle Punktzahl erreichte und ihn anschließend zerriss. Ihr Tod versetzte ihm solch einen starken Schock, dass er der Realität entkommen wollte. Dies setzte er um, indem er sich in seinem Zimmer einsperrte und das Haus für Jahre nicht verließ. Lyrics & Translation |-|Original Songtext= |-|Englische Übersetzung= (Inoffizielle Übersetzung) During these fleeting days, where nothing ever happens I sit in the same seat as always. "Well then, what do you think?" As if attempting again, The textbook without numbers said something. If you're asking about my results Well, they're fine I guess. On this scrap paper was a 100% perfect score. While grinning shyly, You sat down on the chair next to me, You, the one with a low grade. Outside the window, there's nothing that I wish for Because I'll already know what will happen. "Hey, if that's how it is, then that's really boring." You always seemed so cheerful. Don't touch The heart that wants to disappear anymore than this. Today too, it can't be found anywhere on this earth. The alarm starts ringing says to the alone me: "You're a cold hearted fool." Even if I'm told a miracle answer It's no use because everything will somehow become obvious. "If I died right now, someone would replace me." Even just muttering that is so foolish. Although these floating days keep repeating, Whenever you're absent, I get an uncomfortable feeling. Well, anyway, even if my test results are returned tomorrow, They probably won't get any better either. Somewhere in these non-hectic days, Something might have already gone wrong. The color of your hair, Your smile, Some people might have already forgotten them. "The window next to the vacant seat, Will anything be reflected from it"? Even though I tried to know you, There wasn't even one thing I wasn't able to solve. If I were able to get even a little bit closer to the answer, then these days could've continued forever. At the moment where I stop the ringing alarm I'm forced to notice that everything is gone. In the classroom the heart that wants to disappear was hurt, You kept hiding it over and over again behind a smile. The smile of you, who flew through this window and died, I won't ever forget it. Not even tomorrow. Siehe auch *Lieder Kategorie:Lieder